Two of the roots of the equation \[ax^3+bx^2+cx+d=0\]are $3$ and $-2.$ Given that $a \neq 0,$ compute $\frac{b+c}{a}.$
Setting $x=3$ and $x=-2,$ we get the two equations \[\begin{aligned} 27a+9b+3c+d &= 0, \\ -8a+4b-2c+d &= 0. \end{aligned}\]Subtracting these two equations eliminates $d$ and gives \[35a + 5b + 5c = 0.\]Thus, $b+c=-7a,$ so $\frac{b+c}{a} = \boxed{-7}.$